


Adventures with a Sex Therapist

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Camping (HBO), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teninch, and so does hannah frankly, because walt deserves better, lol, sex therapy, they just need a bit of therapy, walt and hannah are not endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Walt Jodell and his wife, Kathryn, have decided to attend marriage counseling, where he was referred to Belle, a sex therapist. Kathryn agrees to let him try if it will help their marriage left in shambles by a recent camping trip for his 45th birthday.Hannah Baxter has moved to California after her nasty breakup with Ben. In an attempt to pick up the pieces of her life, she decides to rebrand her career. Several classes and tests later, she’s now a certified therapist, specializing in sexuality. Her first client is a husband in marriage counseling in an effort to save his failing relationship with an overstrung wife.





	Adventures with a Sex Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> This is unplanned, a complete blank canvas, based on episode 7 and that disaster of an ending by awful Kathryn… Walt deserves better. We’ll see what happens with Walt and Kathryn in episode 8. >:/
> 
> I’m planning on keeping Belle in the position of a therapist, so Walt and Hannah are not end game. But she also deserves to know she’s worth more than where the end of her show left her, and Walt seems like a sweet bean who can help her get her confidence in herself back.

Belle’s mobile vibrate on her desk. She didn’t have the number stored in her phone, but she cross-referenced it with the email she’d gotten from her colleague. It was him.

“Belle?”

“Speaking.”

“H-hi. My name’s Walt Jodelle. I was referred to you by my counselor.”

“I’ve been expecting your call.”

“You have?”

“Yes. Did you want to schedule your first appointment?”

“Wow. You really are English.”

“I am.”

“Yes. I have some time on Tuesday evening.”

“Will that be your regular time?”

A pause. “Regular time?”

“I assumed you were looking for extra therapy outside of your sessions. That’s why you were referred to me. Did your counselor explain that to you?”

“Maybe I wasn’t listening hard enough.”

She smiled. “Were you excited?”

Another pause. “Maybe.”

“Why don’t we schedule your first appointment, and we can see where it goes from there?”

“I’m fine with that.”

“Are you nervous?”

“My wife and I, we haven’t… been together for a long time. She has some chronic illness, so I put up with it.”

“That’s more common than you think. Maybe not the chronic illness, but you’re not the only couple who’s fallen out of intimacy. It’s good you’re in counseling.”

“We recently took a trip and she said she didn’t even want to with me anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s when the counselor suggested this.”

“And your wife was alright with that?”

“She said she was willing to try if it helped. She’s not busy with me, anyway. Not that she wants to.”

“I bet you’ll feel differently after our session.”

“Yes?”

“I’m _very_ good at my job, Walt. There’s a reason your counselor referred you to me. I’ll take good care of you, alright?”

“Should I wear anything special?”

“No, show up as you are.”

“Okay.”

“I look forward to meeting you, Walt.”

“Me, too. Thanks, bye.”

Hannah grinned as she filled out her schedule book. He was just the kind of client she needed to get back on the horse.


End file.
